Earrings are commonly displayed for sale in retail stores on racks or in display cases where the earrings are hung. A variety of different hangers and tags have been used to secure small articles and to be suspended on a hook or the like, such as a pegboard hook for retail display. Because of earring's relative small size, it is hard to track each of them and can easily be stolen by consumers without security tags. The security tags can be enclosed in or attached to a variety of different devices, such as holder or housing, which accommodate the electronic tag and are used to attach the tags to article. This presents both manufacturing and assembling issues, which increase the cost and product complexity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved earring display hanger to prevent theft by consumers.